


I Promise With All My Heart

by Roseflame44



Series: Prucan week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Promises, PruCan Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Prucan week day 4- childhood friends to loversA promise made is a promise kept.





	

They made a promise under the warm sun that they'd get married on day. 

They had dirty knees and grass stained clothes when they sat on a large rock. It was warm from the sun and a perfect spot to make a promise. As they lay there giggling with hushed jokes and bright smiles they held hands and promised to marry each other. 

It made sense, they were the bestest of friends! As Gilbert liked to say, he had it stuck in his head that he should marry Matthew after his mama explained what she felt with his papa. She described the feeling of warmth that spread through her like the sun had looked right on her and warmed her vary soul. She spoke of the deep bubbling laughter that he brought her and the comfortable ache that settled in her middle when he told a joke. With a look that Gilbert couldn't place she spoke softly of the feeling she had when he had asked her to marry him, like the stars were of his creation and he had hung them in the sky just to ask her this question. 

The sheer emotion his mother spoke of awed Gilbert, he sat, staring at her with wide round eyes and thought of what she said. Then he thought of the boy he'd become friends with, how he felt so strangely light and giddy when Matthew laughed and hugged him. 

Gilbert was determined to make Matthew feel that way, he'd do more than just give the stars so long as Matthew was with him he'd do anything. 

Matthew had asked one of his fathers what it felt like to be in love after Gilbert told him what his mother said. His father smiled and pulled him in his lap. He spoke of how it felt to dance on clouds, spoke of how his husband made him feel like anything was possible and that not even gravity could hold them down. 

Matthew thought of Gilbert, how he loved his smile and how he believed they could do anything so long as they were together. So when Gilbert asked to make the promise he never hesitate to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and kinda late. Sorry about that. (attempting to ask parents how they feel about one another is so weird and awkward, but like kids don't care )
> 
> why is spell check weird and wants to correct how i spell a name but only that one particular instance of that name even though it's the same every time?
> 
> Comments are awesome.


End file.
